


An important conversation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very much so.
Relationships: Norbert | Norberta/Charlie Weasley
Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	An important conversation

Our story starts in a dragon sanctuary in Romania. Charlie and Norberta Weasley are about to tell their twins that they're adopted.

Norberta asked, "Are you sure it's the right time to tell them, Char Char?"

Charlie nodded. "I thought we had longer too, but it's time to tell them."

Norberta sighed. "I'll go find them, wait here."

She took off and returned several minutes later with Anja and Bard.

Bard grumbled, "Dad, what is this about?"

Anja chimed in, "Yeah, mum didn't say a word to either of us."

Charlie told them, "We have been talking and we think that's it's time you knew something, kids." He nudged Norberta.

Norberta said, "You're adopted. That's why your dad isn't a dragon like all of your friends' are."

Bard smirked. "Mum, we had already figured that one out."

Anja agreed, "Yeah, It's pretty obvious."

Charlie queried, "So, you're not... mad or wanting to find your birth parents or anything?"

Bard laughed. "No way, you're the best parents any dragon could ever ask for. Right, Annie?"

Anja grinned. "Of course, we couldn't ask for any better parents than you, mum and dad."


End file.
